Toile de Cristal
by Sheraz
Summary: Lorsque Shion découvre le véritable sens de l'adage : Qui est pris qui croyait prendre.


Allons-y, puisqu'il est recommandé de faire les précisions d'usage :

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Rated M - Yaoi – Lemon – One shot

Résumé : Lorsque Shion découvre le véritable sens de l'adage : Qui est pris qui croyait prendre.

Genèse de l'histoire : Toile de Cristal est tirée de la toute première fiction que j'ai écrite Le parallèle gémellaire. Je ne l'ai jamais publiée, car qui dit « première », dit « brouillon » et donc elle restera dans les limbes de la chère mémoire de mon PC. Cela dit, Toile de Cristal peut se lire sans avoir lu la fiction d'origine.

Je précise tout de même que je reste fervente défenderesse du couple formé par Rhadamanthe et Kanon mais que la version Shion X Kanon m'inspire énormément vu les possibilités offertes par leur passé commun.

Bonne lecture !

–-

La Toile de Cristal, elle est ma signature, mon essence, mon piège ultime, elle demande de la patience et de la cohérence. Et jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle puisse se refermer sur moi. Se retourner contre moi. Car oui, je l'ai tissée, avec tact, adresse, patience, cruauté et enfin violence. Mais elle ne m'était pas destinée. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, lorsque mon doigt parcours ce dos puissant, qu'il savoure la moiteur de cette tentatrice chute de reins dans laquelle son désir palpite encore de mon dernier assaut, lorsque je ferme les yeux pour mieux ressentir l'ivresse de ses soupirs, lorsque l'isolement de ma charge rend si cruelle son absence et que j'en arrive à l'emmener sur les sommets de StarHill, lorsque sa seule présence me permet de me concentrer sur une autre étoile que la sienne, je sais que cette toile, il l'a refermée sur moi.

Pourtant ce soir, il s'est offert. Malgré la douleur d'un soudain assaut, malgré cette envie qu'il connaît en moi, de manquer d'attention dans sa préparation, ce besoin de lui signifier qu'il m'appartient et cette évidente inégalité dans notre relation. Malgré tout cela, mon gémeau s'offre toujours à mes désirs. Non pas qu'il soit soumis, il est l'incarnation de la liberté et du libre arbitre. Mais il sait qu'en dépit des douleurs que je lui impose, je l'emmènerai toujours vers un plaisir plus intense encore, de ceux capables de lui arracher des larmes, à lui, que la vie a pourtant éprouvé jusque l'os.

Alors, dans cette prison de cristal que j'ai refermé sur lui si lentement, dans ce piège où je ne lui ai laissé d'autre choix que de se glisser lui même, je me suis enfermé avec lui, mais je refuse de le lui dire.

Puis-je autant prétendre que ma proie m'appartient ? Moi qui ai volé son cœur et son corps à un autre dans la plus sordide des machinations ? Et pourtant je n'oublierai jamais ce plaisir ravageur qui manqua de me faire vaciller, moi Shion du bélier, le Grand Pope, le jour où il est entré dans la salle sacrée et qu'il s'est jeté sur moi, me frappant désespérément, sans plus aucune étincelle de force. J'ai retenu sans bouger chacun de ses coups, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre à mes genoux, le visage noyé de larmes, vidé de sa force, de sa fierté et même de son honneur. A ce moment là, j'ai su que j'avais gagné et je me suis nourri de sa faiblesse et de son désespoir pour refermer la toile. Je venais de poser moi même les sceaux sacrés sur les chemins des enfers, lui en bloquant l'accès, le séparant définitivement de son immonde faiblesse, le séparant de celui qui me barrait la route, le séparant de Rhadamanthe, auquel son cœur et son esprit puisaient leur unique souffle de vie. Aujourd'hui oui, je peux dire qu'il est à moi, puisque de toute évidence, il ne sera plus jamais à lui.

Est-ce qu'il y pense encore ?

Mes doigts remontent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le griffant plus qu'il n'aurait fallu, laissant sur sa peau le sillon de mes doutes et de ma frustration. Ses muscles se tendent et frémissent. Il ouvre les yeux. Ces deux émeraudes si profondes et si expressives qu'il tourne vers moi tandis que j'écarte une à une les mèches azures qui couvrent encore sa peau, m'empêchant de le voir totalement. Les lèvres posées sur son épaules, je savoure cette moiteur succulente, chaude et parfois salée, ce grain de peau parfait, jusqu'à sa nuque. Ma proie gémis, redresse son visage en arrière.

_- Je t'aime Shion._

Quatre mots. J'ouvre les yeux à mon tour, en cessant la dégustation. Quatre mots, pour deux messages. Et déjà mon gémeau s'en rend compte et regrette, enfouissant son visage dans les draps de satin blanc marqués par notre récente étreinte. Il ne bouge plus, et je reste immobile moi aussi, calé contre son dos, fixant ces vagues bleues s'éparpillant à nouveau de chaque coté de ce visage. Non pas qu'il n'ait jamais dit qu'il aimait. Oh non ça, je lui demande souvent et il lésine rarement sur les réponses. Il m'aime oui, mais pendant mes assauts, lorsque son désir le pousse à les encourager et à m'en remercier. Il me dit qu'il m'aime certes, mais il emploie le "vous". Seulement en cet instant, et même si mes baisers réveillent son désir, je ne lui fais pas l'amour, je le dorlote, je le remercie. Et lui, il m'aime, il m'aime avec le "tu". Et ça, c'est la première fois.

Mon gémeau a enfreint les règles.

Non pas que Kanon soit un habitué des règlements et qu'il s'efforce toujours de les respecter. Non, mon gémeau s'évertue soigneusement à les enfreindre, comme si la moindre obligation risquait de lui coûter la vie. Mais ces règles là, il s'est engagé à les suivre, devant la statue d'Athéna. Ce soir là, lorsque qu'il cessa enfin de se débattre dans ma toile indéchirable, qu'il accepta d'écouter son désir et ce besoin qui le tirait vers moi, il voulut m'embrasser, là haut, devant notre Déesse de pierre. Baiser qui lui fut de suite refusé, à moins qu'il ne se plie à une condition. Et cet acharnement à le repousser, après ne lui avoir laissé aucun autre choix que celui de me désirer moi, n'avait que pour but de souligner la condition de notre relation.

_" Suis moi Kanon, si c'est ce que tu souhaite, mais il n'y aura plus de fuite possible. Ce baiser ne sera rien en comparaison de ce que je ferai ensuite, mais je serai, et resterai toujours pour toi, Shion du bélier, le Grand Pope. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir. En attendant que tu accepte les règles, nous resterons ici"._

Il me semble qu'il ne mit qu'une seconde à dire "je les accepte". Une seconde pour engager sa vie dans un sens qui pourtant ne lui ressemblait pas. L'incandescent gémeau condamnait son existence à l'amour d'un Atlante physiquement rajeunit, mais mentalement usé, froid et distant, forgé par deux siècles et demi de deuils insurmontables. Et cet Atlante l'obligeait par son engagement à un amour totalement secret, lui interdisant par là même d'exprimer son bonheur et surtout de le partager. Je m'étais fait pour seule promesse de ne plus jamais aimer ni de me laisser aimer, ainsi que de ne consacrer ma vie qu'à préparer cette fabuleuse génération et si possible, lui éviter à elle aussi, de s'aimer plus que nécessaire pour la protéger de la souffrance d'une mort inévitable. Déesse, suis-je arrivé si loin de ma promesse devant cet homme si fort et si fragile à la fois, qui, depuis le jour de sa naissance, sous cette étoile maudite, ne cesse de bousculer ma vie ?

Car notre histoire ne date pas d'hier, lui, ce gémeau indésirable, condamné à vivre sous la condition qu'il reste dans l'ombre, écarté de son destin par un Pope chargé de faire un choix. Et ce Pope, c'était moi. En le condamnant ainsi, en punissant chacune de ses effronteries aussi sévèrement qu'elles menaçaient la paix du sanctuaire, j'avais enclin cet enfant vers le mal, alors qu'il eut été le seul à pouvoir contrebalancer la malédiction de son frère. Le jour de sa promesse, je lui demandais à nouveau de choisir l'ombre, mais pour notre relation cette fois, alors qu'il est un être de lumière, une étoile, brillante comme le soleil, capable en amour, de donner bien plus qu'il ne peut recevoir. Une fois de plus, Kanon devait porter un masque, sans restriction de temps, celui de la solitude, au milieu d'une communauté dont il avait été exclu et à laquelle aujourd'hui il ne pouvait se soustraire sans rompre son destin. Prisonnier une nouvelle fois d'un rôle qui l'enlisait à nouveau dans ce sentiment de rejet, cette sensation qu'il ne fut pour moi qu'un amusement comme les autres, sans aucun droit de hurler que lui aussi, il aimait et était aimé. Cette terreur du rejet, cette crainte d'être assimilé à l'un de ceux que parfois j'autorisais à passer quelques heures entre mes draps sans espoir d'y revenir, je savais qu'elle le tenaillait depuis notre toute première nuit, lorsqu'à son réveil il se retrouva seul dans ce lit, laissé à lui même sans autre possibilité que de quitter les lieux, exactement comme ces pâles visages dont je n'avais aucun souvenir le matin, après avoir évacué en eux mon plaisir.

Kanon venait donc d'enfreindre la règle, la condition de notre relation. En usant du "tu", il me faisait passer de la place de Pope à celle d'amant, et la crainte qui s'empara de lui quand il s'en rendit compte, lui fit enfouir son visage dans les draps, comme pour rester aveugle et sourd à cette erreur et aux conséquences qu'elle pourrait engendrer. Et mon immobilité rendait encore plus terrible l'attente du verdict. Devrais-je laisser l'erreur impunie ? Assurément oui. Car à en croire la tension de son corps bloqué sous le mien, mon gémeau panique, assailli par la crainte d'avoir commis l'erreur fatale, celle de me pousser au rejet. Mon silence, mon immobilité, semblent avoir suffit pour torturer ma proie. Je repose mes lèvres, il s'apaise. Un peu.

Et je l'aime, par Athéna, ce que je peux l'aimer ! Il ne sait pas lui, que le rejeter me condamnerait moi même. Il ne sait pas que mon piège m'enchaîne à lui autant qu'il l'enchaîne à moi. Il ne sait pas, bien que parfois je le soupçonne de le deviner, lorsqu'il plonge à âme perdue dans mon regard pour chercher dans la profondeur de mon esprit une branche à laquelle se raccrocher. Car oui, par contre, j'accepte volontiers de retenir sa main lorsque le poids de cette nouvelle vie et l'assurance de la souffrance qu'elle annonce, devient lourd à porter pour lui qui a déjà tellement donné. Qui serais-je pour lui refuser tout mon amour dans ces moments là, moi qui connaît trop bien la difficulté de survivre à toutes ces guerres ? Qui serais-je pour rester aveugle à ces espaces d'incertitude durant lesquels il n'a d'autre choix que de se contraindre à accepter son destin ? Qui serais-je, enfin, pour lui refuser de lire en moi qu'il est celui qui me donne la force d'avancer vers le mien ? Il est celui qui me permet d'être à nouveau, Shion du Bélier, le Grand Pope. Alors parfois je crois qu'il devine, mais jamais, jamais, je ne lui dis.

Je reprends ma dégustation le long de son dos, suivant les courbes insinuées par la contraction de ses muscles. Il frémit, mais il cache ses soupires dans les méandres des draps.

_- Je t'aurai, tu le sais, tu m'en feras profiter._

Je m'attarde, me délecte dans le creux de ses reins, siège d'un désir que je sens monter en lui à la tension de ses membres. Sa respiration s'accélère, tandis que je resserre fermement entre mes mains ses fesses, sages prisonnières étouffées entre les barreaux de mes doigts. Mon gémeau redresse enfin son visage et s'appuie sur ses bras. Ses bras, que j'aurais si peu de mal à immobiliser, comme lors de notre première nuit où je les avais condamnés par télékinésie à s'échouer sagement de chaque coté de son visage pendant que je dévorais ma proie jusque satiété. Mais pas ce soir, je sais depuis que mon gémeau aime à disposer de ses mains, ne serait-ce que pour s'accrocher à moi, le seul radeau dont il dispose lorsque je tente de le noyer sous un océan de plaisir.

Deux de mes doigts glissent entre ses fesses, d'abord caressants, juste de quoi attiser encore la brûlure de désir qui grandit doucement en lui. Il est encore humide de ma dernière étreinte. Tant mieux, sa douleur n'en sera que diminuée, il ne m'inspire que tendresse cette fois-ci. Je me redresse au dessus de lui.

_- Kanon..._

Son visage se tourne enfin vers moi, autant que possible. Je glisse ma langue sur ce que j'arrive à atteindre de ses lèvres. Mon gémeau comprend et se retourne souplement, me faisant face, en accueillant mes hanches entre ses cuisses dont il m'entoure solidement, dans le cas où peut-être, je serais pris de folie en l'abandonnant ici. Et puis ce baiser tant attendu. Chaque lèvre, une par une, l'inférieure d'abord, mordillée, suçotée, goûtée, tandis qu'il entrouvre la bouche pour m'offrir ses soupirs. Puis l'autre doit subir le même traitement. Mon gémeau n'en peut plus, sa langue glisse sur mes lèvres durant leur travail, elle invite sa jumelle qui répond à ce besoin sans tarder. Il est un appel qui ne souffre aucun délai. J'abandonne sa bouche, perdant la mienne sur son torse, jouant avec habileté sur un mamelon durcit que je prends garde à ne surtout pas malmener, non, que du plaisir cette fois. Ma main glisse sur son ventre, et effleure son sexe dangereusement durcit et palpitant. Ses hanches se soulèvent sous la caresse.

_- Chtttt... Doucement Kanon, pas déjà, j'ai d'autres desseins pour toi._

Oui, cette fois, je serai le premier à connaître le plaisir. Il devra patienter, que je m'occupe de lui, pour en tirer, tout ce qu'il a à offrir. Alors sans hésiter ma main se glisse entre ses fesses et sans s'y attarder, deux doigts s'insinuent en lui, lui arrachant un cri s'achevant sur un son de plaisir. Ses hanches se soulèvent à nouveau lorsqu'il sent leur mouvement en lui. Le terrain est favorable, mon amant est vite prêt. Je retire ma main, le laissant cruellement sur sa faim. Encerclant sa taille, je renverse la tendance, le faisant passer au dessus de moi. Mon gémeau accompagne le mouvement d'un baiser tandis que nos cheveux s'emmêlent en une adorable cascade bleue-verte. Rassembler ses mèches entre mes doigts, dégager son visage, voilà ce qui m'occupe durant quelques secondes pendant lesquelles mon trésor maudit explore lui aussi les secrets de ma peau, s'attardant sur mon nombril, pour enfin, enfin, concentrer ses baisers sur l'extrémité de mon sexe. Et Kanon s'adonne à une exploration linguale qui n'appartient qu'à lui, si parfaite et si excitante, stimulant de sa langue les zones les plus sensibles de ma virilité, car kanon, en amant délicieusement expérimenté, à très vite su repérer mes préférences et s'y adapte à chaque fois. Mais je dois l'arrêter, l'arrêter avant de ne plus pouvoir y résister, car oui, même moi Atlante et Pope, je ne peux très longtemps subir son traitement sans perdre la raison. Il sourit, d'un air entendu lorsque je tire doucement ses cheveux en arrière. Il sait qu'il est doué.

_- Maintenant viens, seul, dépêche toi._

Il me regarde, je sais qu'il dira oui. Il me dit toujours oui. Il réglisse contre moi, s'installant à cheval sur mes hanches tandis que je caresse ses cuisses avec application. Il ne m'a pas quitté du regard tandis que ma respiration s'emballe devant ce spectacle qu'il m'offre. Sa main disparaît derrière lui, s'emparant de mon sexe déjà tendu contre ses fesses entre lesquelles il le fait bientôt disparaître, fermement, dans un mouvement de hanches que mes mains viennent enrober, non pas pour l'accompagner, ni l'aider, mais juste pour mieux en profiter, enrichir le spectacle des yeux, par la saveur du touché. Il s'effondre un moment juste au dessus de moi, la brûlure est moins forte mais elle est tout de même là. Mes lèvres le console, l'encouragent et la danse commence, celle de ses hanches allant et venant, offrant à mon sexe plus érigé que jamais un écrin de plaisir le serrant et l'aspirant sans répit. Et chaque fois je m'enfonce plus sûrement en lui par sa seule volonté, stimulant cette zone si sensible qui transforme rapidement gémissements en cris de plaisir faisant écho aux miens. Mais lui doit attendre.

_- Tu dois tenir, je veux que tu tienne, je n'en ai pas fini._

Il me supplie du regard, peinant à continuer tant son plaisir est proche. Je me redresse, l'enserrant contre moi et dévore ses lèvres de ma bouche pour étouffer ce qui va suivre. Quelques à-coups, puissants, précis, rapides mais erratiques, pour achever mon plaisir. Nos cris sont étouffés, j'y ai veillé. Il a tenu. Je retombe épuisé sur les draps en libérant son corps. Il s'échoue à mes cotés, toujours palpitant, frustré et à ma merci.

_- Shion..._

_- Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je n'en avais pas fini ?_

Peu lui importe, il me presse, m'attirant à lui, ne me laissant finalement qu'une demi minute de répit pour me remettre de son cadeau. C'est presque lui qui joue les ignobles. Mais je cède, son plaisir est tout ce qui compte ce soir. Mes lèvres se pose sur sa cuisse qui frémit tandis que ma langue remonte lentement jusqu'à son aine. Il soupire. Ma main se referme sur son sexe, sans serrer, non, pas tout de suite, juste de quoi en diriger l'extrémité contre mes lèvres. Il se cambre, déjà, criant ce désir qu'il contient et qui tend douloureusement son superbe membre. Ma langue s'y pose à son tour, récoltant soigneusement les quelques gouttes qui y perlent déjà.

-_ Shion ! Je vous en prie..._

Oui, mon gémeau me supplie, souvent, mais reste poli, toujours, même lorsqu'il se meurt de désir. C'est sa signature et je ne l'aime pas autrement. Alors ma main se resserre, caressante, s'activant doucement, puis nettement plus fermement et ma bouche devient cet écrin, chaud, humide, doté d'une langue caressante et gourmande qui l'aspire de plus en plus vers la jouissance tandis que ses hanches s'emballent et qu'il crie autant d'épuisement que de plaisir, sa délivrance et notre nouvelle réussite.

Oui je suis prisonnier moi aussi de cette Toile de Cristal autant que je le suis de ses bras. Mais je crois être assez objectif pour dire qu'il n'existe nul piège plus doux que celui-ci. Et si je perdais la raison au point d'espérer que nous échappions à nos destins, je n'hésiterais sûrement pas à en épaissir les fils, pour nous extraire à cette réalité qui nous entoure.

Mais je suis Shion du Bélier, le Grand Pope, et il est Kanon des Gémeaux et nous savons tous deux, ce que notre devoir impose.


End file.
